Elo perdido
Alegação Não existem elos perdidos. Onde estão? Ninguém os achou. Tudo o que vemos são lacunas entre os fósseis, e animais surgindo de repente.http://www.orkut.com/CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=138671&tid=2489966083945474181 Resposta “Elo perdido” é um termo popular, e não é utilizado em ciência. O termo correto é fóssil transicional. Isso porque de fato todos os seres vivos que procriaram e já morreram são “elos perdidos” entre um ser vivo e outro. E existem muitos transicionais, e todos os dias surgem mais. A desculpa para alguém dizer que não existem transicionais é o total desconhecimento deles. E desconhecer uma evidência não significa que ela não exista. Exemplos de transicionais entre espécie e gênero * Ancestralidade humana. Existem muitos fósseis ancestrais humanos. São cerca de vinte espécies, com centenas de fósseis cada um. E as diferenças vão ocorrendo aos poucos, desde o Australopithecus afarensis até o Homo sapiens. * Os chifres dos titanotheres (mamíferos extintos do Cenozóico) surgem nas camadas geológicas em tamanhos cada vez maiores, desde o zero. Outros atributos do pescoço e cabeça também evoluíram. Essas adaptações são análogas ao das ovelhas.Stanley, Steven M., 1974. Relative growth of the titanothere horn: A new approach to an old problem. Evolution 28: 447-457. * Uma seqüência transicional fóssil gradual conecta o foraminífero Globigerinoides trilobus e o Orbulina universa.Pearson, P. N., N. J. Shackleton and M. A. Hall. 1997. Stable isotopic evidence for the sympatric divergence of Globigerinoides trilobus and Orbulina universa (planktonic foraminifera). Journal of the Geological Society, London 154: 295-302. As evidências mostram características sendo adquiridas ao longo do tempo e podem ser vistas nos leitos de todos os oceanos tropicais. Várias morfoespécies intermediárias conectam as duas espécies, que podem ser vistas na figura em Lindsay (1997).Lindsay, Don, 1997. A smooth fossil transition: Orbulina, a foram. http://www.don-lindsay-archive.org/creation/orbulina.html * O registro fóssil mostra transicionais entre os trilobitas Phacops.Eldredge, Niles, 1972. Systematics and evolution of Phacops rana (Green, 1832) and Phacops iowensis Delo, 1935 (Trilobita) from the Middle Devonian of North America. Eldredge, Niles, 1974. Stability, diversity, and speciation in Paleozoic epeiric seas. Journal of Paleontology 48(3): 540-548.Strapple, R. R., 1978. Tracing three trilobites. Earth Science 31(4): 149-152. * Foranimíferos planctônicos.Malmgren, B. A., W. A. Berggren and G. P. Lohmann, 1984. Species formation through punctuated gradualism in planktonic foraminifera. Science 225: 317-319. Esse é um exemplo de gradualismo pontuado. Um registro fóssil de dez milhões de anos mostra longos períodos de êxtase evolutiva, junto com outros períodos de mudanças morfológicas relativamente rápidas, mas ainda assim graduais. * Fósseis de diatomáceas Rhizosolenia são bastante comuns e mostram mudanças ao longo de quase dois milhões de anos, que incluem um caso de especiação * Moluscos do Lago TurkanaMiller, Kenneth R., 1999. Finding Darwin's God. New York: HarperCollins. * Ostracodes marinhos do Cenozóico.Cronin, T. M., 1985. Speciation and stasis in marine ostracoda: climatic modulation of evolution. Science 227: 60-63. * O primata do Eoceno do gênero Cantius.Gingerich, P. D., 1976. Paleontology and phylogeny: Patterns of evolution of the species level in early Tertiary mammals. American Journal of Science 276(1): 1-28.Gingerich, P. D., 1980. Evolutionary patterns in early Cenozoic mammals. Annual Review of Earth and Planetary Sciences 8: 407-424. Gingerich, P. D., 1983. Evidence for evolution from the vertebrate fossil record. Journal of Geological Education 31: 140-144. * Ostras do gênero Chesapecten mostram mudanças em suas conchas ao longo de 13 milhões de anosPojeta, John Jr. and Dale A. Springer. 2001. Evolution and the Fossil Record, Alexandria, VA: American Geological Institute, http://www.agiweb.org/news/spot_06apr01_evolutionbk.htm , http://www.agiweb.org/news/evolution.pdf , pg. 2.Ward, L. W. and B. W. Blackwelder, 1975. Chesapecten, A new genus of Pectinidae (Mollusca: Bivalvia) from the Miocene and Pliocene of eastern North America. U.S. Geological Survey Professional Paper 861. * Ostras do gênero Gryphaea se tornam maiores e mais largas, porém mais finas e chatas durante o início do Jurássico.Hallam, A., 1968. Morphology, palaeoecology and evolution of the genus Gryphaea in the British Lias. Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London B 254: 91-128. Transicionais entre famílias, ordens e classes * Ancestralidade humana. O Australopithecus, apesar de suas pernas e pélvis indicarem que ele andava em pé, possuía estrutura óssea no antebraço, provavelmente vestigial, que indica que ele um dia andou se apoiando sobre as mãos.Richmond B. G. and D. S. Strait, 2000. Evidence that humans evolved from a knuckle-walking ancestor. Nature 404: 382-385. See also Collard, M. and L. C. Aiello, 2000. From forelimbs to two legs. Nature 404: 339-340. * Transicionais entre invertebrados e vertebrados * Transicionais entre dinossauros e aves. * Haasiophis terrasanctus é uma cobra primitiva com membros bem desenvolvidos, mostrando um relacionamento com outros ancestrais com patas.Tchernov, E. et al., 2000. A fossil snake with limbs. Science 287: 2010-2012. See also Greene, H. W. and D. Cundall, 2000. Limbless tetrapods and snakes with legs. Science 287: 1939-1941. Pachyrhachis é outra cobra com patas que é relacionada com a Haasiophis.Caldwell, M. W. and M. S. Y. Lee, 1997. A snake with legs from the marine Cretaceous of the Middle East. Nature 386: 705-709. * As mandíbulas dos mosassauros são intermediárias entre cobras e lagartos. Possuíam a mandíbula inferior como a das cobras, flexível e capaz de se esticar. Mas, diferente das cobras, a mandíbula superior não era flexível. Outras características do crânio também são intermediários entre cobras e lagartos primitivos.Lee, Michael S. Y., Gorden L. Bell Jr. and Michael W. Caldwell, 1999. The origin of snake feeding. Nature 400: 655-659.Tchernov, E. et al., 2000. A fossil snake with limbs. Science 287: 2010-2012. * Transicionais entre mamíferos e baleias. * Transicionais entre peixes e tetrápodes * Transicionais entre condilartos (uma espécie de mamífero terrestre) e os manatis atuais.Domning, Daryl P., 2001a. The earliest known fully quadupedal sirenian. Nature 413: 625-627.Domning, Daryl P., 2001b. New "intermediate form" ties seacows firmly to land. Reports of the National Center for Science Education 21(5-6): 38-42. * Runcaria, uma planta do Médio Devoniano, foi o precusor das plantas com semente. Possuía todas as qualidades das sementes, exceto um envoltório sólido para elas, e um sistema para guiar o pólen até a semente.Gerrienne, P. et al. 2004. Runcaria, a Middle Devonian seed plant precursor. Science 306: 856-858. * A abelha Melittosphex burmensis, preservada em ambar do Cretácio Inferior, possui características primitivas transicionais entre vespas e abelhas.Poinar, G. O. Jr. and B. N. Danforth. 2006. A fossil bee from Early Cretaceous Burmese amber. Science 314: 614. Transicionais entre reino e filo * Os fósseis do Cambriano Halkiera e Wiwaxia possuem características que os ligam um ao outro e aos filos modernos Mollusca, Brachiopoda, e AnnelidaConway Morris, Simon, 1998. The Crucible of Creation, Oxford University Press. * Os fósseis Anomalocaris e Opabinia, do Cambriano e Pré-cambriano, são transicionais entre artrópodes e lobópodes. * Um ancestral dos equinodermos foi encontrado, que é um intermediário entre os equinodermos modernos e os deuterostomas.Shu, D.-G. et al., 2004. Ancestral echinoderms from the Chengjiang deposits of China. Nature 430: 422-428. * Recentemente descoberto, um fóssil transicional une sozinho três grandes filos: anelídeos, moluscos e braquiópodeshttp://arstechnica.com/journals/science.ars/2007/3/1/7278 Para mais informações Hunt, Kathleen. 1994-1997. Transitional vertebrate fossils FAQ. http://www.talkorigins.org/faqs/faq-transitional.html Miller, Keith B. n.d. Taxonomy, transitional forms, and the fossil record. http://www.asa3.org/ASA/resources/Miller.html Patterson, Bob. 2002. Transitional fossil species and modes of speciation. http://www.origins.tv/darwin/transitionals.htm Thompson, Tim. 1999. On creation science and transitional fossils. http://www.tim-thompson.com/trans-fossils.html Cohn, Martin J. and Cheryll Tickle. 1999. Developmental basis of limblessness and axial patterning in snakes. Nature 399: 474-479. (technical) Cuffey, Clifford A. 2001. The fossil record: Evolution or "scientific creation". http://www.gcssepm.org/special/cuffey_00.htm or http://www.nogs.org/cuffeyart.html Elsberry, Wesley R. 1995. Transitional fossil challenge. http://www.rtis.com/nat/user/elsberry/evobio/evc/argresp/tranform.html Godfrey, L. R. 1983. Creationism and gaps in the fossil record. In: Godfrey, L. R. (ed.), Scientists Confront Creationism, New York: W. W. Norton, pp. 193-218. Morton, Glenn R. 2000. Phylum level evolution. http://home.entouch.net/dmd/cambevol.htm Pojeta, John Jr. and Dale A. Springer. 2001. Evolution and the Fossil Record, Alexandria, VA: American Geological Institute, http://www.agiweb.org/news/spot_06apr01_evolutionbk.htm , http://www.agiweb.org/news/evolution.pdf , pg. 2. Strahler, Arthur N. 1987. Science and Earth History, Buffalo, NY: Prometheus Books, pp. 398-400. Zimmer, Carl. 2000. In search of vertebrate origins: Beyond brain and bone. Science 287: 1576-1579. Ligações externas Golfinhos com resquício de patas traseiras Fóssil descoberto no RS é considerado marco evolutivo Ancestral do búfalo moderno Transicional peixe-anfíbio Serpentes com patas Evolução do cavalo Pássaros exibem seleção natural em tempo real Transicional entre vespas e abelhas Transicional das siriemas A chave da evolução humana A "filha" de Lucy Transicional Dinossauro-ave Mais um Centenas de fósseis Ainda mais transicionais Ainda muito mais transicionais CAtegoria:Teoria da evolução